A breeding colony of 350 baboons Papio cynocephalus has been established at the Southwest Foundation for Research and Education. This colony will produce approximately 200 baboons per year for use primarily by NIH supported grantees and contractors. A genetic research program will be initiated in the near future. Primate medicine and husbandry practices are being investigated.